Callisto
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: Avoir obtenu la victoire ne signifie pas que vous allez désormais vivre dans un monde idéal peuplé d'individus censés et bienveillants... Non, vraiment, ce serait trop facile! Après l'année des Ténébres, le Ministère de la Magie tente maladroitement de faire repartir la natalité dans une communauté sorcière exsangue. Mais les lois ne sont-elles pas faites pour être contournées?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

**Publication initiale : 2010**

**Version corrigée / remaniée : 11 décembre 2013**

**Notes : Cette fic est une romance Charlie Weasley/OC. Elle débute au mois de novembre qui suit la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort. **

**Callisto est le nom d'une lune mentionnée brièvement dans HP5.**

**Et si vous voulez voir les visages que j'ai donné aux deux principaux protagonistes, jetez un coup d'œil à l'image qui illustre cette histoire, ainsi qu'à mon profil...**

* * *

De l'avis général, Callisto Barnton, était une fille facile à vivre. Tous ceux qui l'avaient connu à Poudlard ou ailleurs, en gardaient le souvenir d'une jeune femme souriante, amusante et à l'écoute des autres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment l'image que Callisto donnait d'elle-même en ce moment même. En réalité, tout en elle, de la rougeur de ses joues au tremblement de ses mains, trahissait sa fureur difficilement contenue. Elle se trouvait dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie, où elle brandissait une lettre d'aspect officiel, devant un sorcier vigile décontenancé.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie « un délais de cinq mois, passés lesquels le bureau des mariages et autres liens magiques se chargera de vous trouver un conjoint? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix que la rage rendait étouffée mais qui menaçait de se transformer en vociférations d'une minute à l'autre. Vous êtes tous devenu fous ici? Je pensais que le temps des décrets inhumains était passé depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu par Harry Potter!

Le sorcier-vigile se tortilla sur son siège, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit-il. Vous devriez vous adresser directement au bureau des mariages.

-J'y compte bien!

-Mais euh... pour cela, il faut que je, … enfin que j'enregistre votre baguette.

La jeune femme plongea sa main dans l'une des poches de la cape rouge carmin qu'elle portait et en sortit une baguette magique qu'elle posa avec fracas sur le comptoir.

Le vigile procéda et aux opérations nécessaires et lui tendit la baguette d'un air craintif. La jeune femme la lui arracha des mains et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs d'un pas vif, en marmonnant pour elle-même :

-Sont tous devenu fous ici! Du délire...!

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur la déposa au niveau 2 qui abritait le département de la Justice Magique. Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant le bureau des aurors et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une porte au milieu du couloir, sur laquelle un panneau indiquait « bureau des mariages et autres liens juridiques ». En dessus de la pancarte, quelqu'un avait écrit à la main « pour les divorces, c'est en face! ». La jeune femme frappa et entra avant même qu'on ne l'ait autorisé à entrer.

Le bureau des mariages comportait à première vue trois pièces. L'entrée était occupé par un comptoir d'accueil, un peu plus petit que celui du sorcier-vigile. Derrière, des dizaine de petits boxes aménageaient un espace de travail pour chacun des employés de ce bureau. Le mur du fond comportait deux portes qui abritaient, à en croire les panneaux indicatifs, la salle des mariages et les archives.

Le comptoir était occupé par une sorcière d'âge mur, aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'air aimable.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, ma jolie? S'enquit-elle

-J'ai reçu ceci, répondit Callisto et je désirerai quelques explications.

La sorcière examina la lettre et regarda Callisto avec un air de totale ravissement que cette dernière trouva particulièrement déplacé.

-Oh! tu es l'une des heureuses élues! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, reprit-elle d'un ton maternel, tu vas aller voir Lévana là-bas. Elle désigna une sorcière brune qui avait apparemment suivit leur conversation et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle va tout t'expliquer!

Callisto, qui trouvait justement qu'il y avait vraiment matière à s'inquiéter, ne répondit pas. Elle récupéra son courrier et rejoignit la dénommée Lévana qui l'invita obligeamment à s'asseoir.

Son interlocutrice se mit alors à lui débiter un discourt en utilisant le même ton joyeux que sa collègue de l'accueil. Elle lui expliqua que l'année des Ténèbres, pendant laquelle les mangemorts avaient martyrisé la population sorcière, avait laissé de terrible traces. En effet, la natalité n'avait jamais été aussi basse dans la communauté sorcière anglaise depuis plus de 200 ans, ce qui en disait long car cette communauté n'avait fait que se restreindre au cours des siècles. Elle lui dit que le ministre de la magie avait sommé ses collaborateurs de trouver une solution efficace et que le directeur du département de la Justice Magique avait alors eu l'idée de ce qui fut appelé la « loi de renouvellement de la population sorcière ». Cette loi avait le double avantage d'inciter la jeune génération à fonder de nouvelles familles, tout en mettant à l'abri du besoin ceux que la guerre avait rendu particulièrement vulnérable financièrement. En effet, elle prévoyait que les personnes de moins de 30 ans qui n'avaient plus aucune famille dans le monde sorcier ou dont la famille était emprisonnée pour une durée de 20 ans au moins, qui n'ont pas d'enfant et n'ont jamais été marié ou en concubinage pendant au moins 5 ans, sont sommés par le ministère de se marier dans un délai de 5 mois. Si, passé ce délais, ils sont toujours célibataires, le ministère se chargerait alors de leur trouver un époux ou une épouse.

Callisto était tellement estomaquée qu'elle en avait perdu la parole. L'immoralité, la stupidité, l'incongruité d'une telle loi lui paraissait tellement évidente! Cela sautait aux yeux! Des mariages forcés, non mais et puis quoi encore!

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'émettre ses protestations à haute voix, son interlocutrice sortit un dossier d'une pille entassée devant elle et le plaça au milieu du bureau. Callisto, prise au dépourvu, s'arrêta dans sa lancée : c'était sa propre photo qui illustrait le dossier, intitulé « Callisto Barnton ».

Son interlocutrice l'ouvrit le plus naturellement du monde et consulta les documents qu'il contenait.

-Alors... Vous êtes fille unique. Père décédé. Par contre votre mère est en vie ce qui nous a posé quelques petits soucis pour vous faire entrer dans le champs d'application de la loi. Mais nous sommes allés l'interroger et …

Callisto l'interrompit :

-Vous êtes allé interroger _ma mère _?

-Euh, oui, répondit la sorcière quelque peu désarçonnée. Elle nous a répondu qu'elle avait coupé tous liens avec notre communauté et avait même totalement cessé de pratiquer la magie. C'est pour ça, que finalement vous êtes concernée par notre loi, puisque votre mère n'est plus considérée comme un membre de notre communauté.

Callisto secoua la tête, dégoûtée.

-Vous êtes tous en train de devenir fous! dit-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa colère. Enfin, un mariage forcé, il faut que vous ayez complètement perdu la tête! De toute façon qu'est que vous allez me faire si je refuse?

-Quiconque refuse le mariage organisé par le ministère est puni d'un bannissement de notre communauté pour une durée de 5 ans, répondit la femme, d'un ton quelque peu refroidi par le flagrant manque d'enthousiasme de son interlocutrice.

-Quoi?!

-Il nous fallait une mesure persuasive, commanda la sorcière d'un ton neutre.

-Et qui est-ce que vous m'avez choisi comme _mari_? Demanda Callisto en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec dégoût.

-Oh pour ça, vous avez beaucoup de chance, lui répondit Lévana, son entrain tout à coup retrouvé. Nous vous avons choisi Yardley Mulciber.

Contre toutes attentes, Callisto éclata alors d'un grand rire.

-Oh ça y est, je comprend! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix que son hilarité rendait hachée. Tout ça, c'est une blague n'est ce pas! J'aurais du m'en douter! Yardley Mulciber! Un mariage forcé! Et une visite à mère! Son hilarité redoubla. Franchement vous avez fait fort, je suis totalement tombée dans le panneau!

Son interlocutrice eut l'air outrée.

-Ce n'est absolument pas une blague, dit-elle! Tout ceci est des plus sérieux! Il n'y a rien de drôle, miss Barnton!

-Yardley Mulciber! ricana Callisto. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas une blague!

Mais son hilarité retomba comme un soufflé lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la sorcière en face d'elle avait toujours l'air aussi sérieuse et passablement irritée.

-Ce n'est pas une blague? Souffla Callisto en pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

-Pas du tout.

Callisto sentit la colère refluer en elle.

-Non mais vous êtes dingue! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous voulez vraiment m'offrir sur un plateau à _Yardley Mulciber_? Mais enfin c'est un mangemort et un violeur par dessus le marché!

-Je vous en prie, répondit la sorcière, scandalisée. Il a été blanchit par le Magenmagot!

-Oui et le Magenmagot a fait preuve en cela d'une bêtise affligeante! Yardley Mulciber était un rafleur, il pourchassait les nés-moldus et les enfermait ensuite à Azkaban! Et lorsqu'à cette occasion, il trouvait une jeune fille à son goût, il ne se gênait pas pour abuser d'elle!

-Ce sont des accusations totalement infondées, voyons, miss Barnton!

-Vous savez ce que je faisais pendant « l'année des Ténèbres », comme vous dites? Demanda Callisto d'une voix calme mais qui ne masquait pas sa fureur contenue. Non? Eh bien, j'aidais les enfants de moldus à s'enfuir à l'étranger pour sauver leur vie. Plusieurs jeunes filles qui avaient réussi à échapper aux griffes des Rafleurs m'ont raconté la même histoire : un homme avec un énorme tatouage représentant un dragon sur une partie de son torse a abusé d'elles! Et il se trouve que j'étais moi-même à Poudlard en même temps que votre Mulciber et que j'ai vu ce même tatouage sur lui! Et vous voulez me marier à ce type là?!

-La justice sorcière le tient pour innocent, s'entêta Lévéna. Et je pense que les juges du Magenmagot sont bien plus qualifiés que vous pour décider de la culpabilité de ceux qu'ils sont chargés de juger!

Callisto secoua la tête.

-Vous ne me marierez jamais avec ce sale type.

-Eh bien, ce sera l'exil pour vous!

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Callisto quitta le ministère a grand pas, contente de quitter cet endroit qui s'avérait faire preuve d'autant de despotisme que du temps où il était aux mains des mangemorts.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire_, pensa-t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie. _Nous nous sommes battus à Poudlard. Fred a donné sa vie pour que nous soyons libres et quelques mois plus tard ces idiots veulent me marier de force avec un mangemort! _

Callisto avait envie de partager la nouvelle avec ses proches. Elle transplana et atterrit devant la maison biscornue qui abritait la famille qu'elle considérait presque comme la sienne. Elle était venue pour la première fois ici alors qu'elle avait 16 ans et que ces deux meilleurs amis, Fred et George Weasley avaient convaincu leur père de l'emmener avec eux pour voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

La jeune femme frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme aux longs cheveux roux, à la silhouette un peu replète et au sourire chaleureux lui ouvrit.

-Ah, c'est toi, ma chérie! S'exclama Molly Weasley en découvrant l'amie de ses fils sur le pas de sa porte. Ça ne va pas, Callie ? s'enquit-elle immédiatement. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Vous n'allez pas croire ce que je vais vous raconter, Mrs Weasley... commença Callisto.

-Je n'arrivera pas à y croire! éructa la matriarche quand Callisto eut fini son récit. Non, vraiment je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je vais envoyer tout de suite un hibou à Arthur! Le ministère perd la tête! Enfin, ça ne serait pas nouveau, mais là vraiment, ces imbéciles dépassent les bornes! Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, poursuivit-elle tout en saisissant un parchemin sur lequel elle griffonna un message à l'adresse de son mari. Nous allons faire une réunion de crise ce soir, on trouvera bien une solution! Je vais aussi envoyer un message à Ron, décida-t-elle.

**o()o()o()o**

Le soir venu, Callisto était attablée dans la salle à manger des Weasley. Autour d'elle, toute la famille s'était réunie : Bill, sa femme et leur nouveau-né, Charlie, Percy Georges, Ron accompagné d'Hermione, ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley. Manquaient à l'appel Ginny et Harry qui étaient en ce moment même à Poudlard en train d'effectuer leur dernière année. Hermione pour sa part avait passé avec succès ses ASPIC en candidate libre en juin précédent, ayant révisé toute seule dans ses livres. Et Ron avait décidé qu'il préférait rester à Londres où il se sentait bien plus utile à épauler Georges qu'à Poudlard.

Chacun s'était montré atterré par le comportement du ministère et outré qu'on veuille marier une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à un mangemort.

Fleur ne cessait de répéter des remarques du styles « Mais c'est insensé, qu'est ce que c'est que ce ministère! Jamais en France, on permettrait qu'une chose pareille arrive! ».

Hermione avait marmonné qu'il était forcément possible de contourner une loi aussi manifestement illégale et qu'elle irai consulter quelques livres le lendemain à la bibliothèque sorcière de Londres.

Percy s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise, sûrement honteux du comportement de ce ministère qu'il avait si ardemment défendu par le passé.

Bill s'était pris la tête dans ses mains et semblait réfléchir intensément.

George plaisantait sur la tête qu'aurait le futur enfant de Callisto et de Yardley mais Callisto ne lui en tint pas rigueur. D'abord parce qu'elle était habituée depuis de longues années à ses blagues parfois douteuses et surtout parce qu'entendre George plaisanter était un vrai soulagement pour elle, signe qu'il se remettait petit à petit de la mort de son jumeau.

Ron ne savait pas vraiment quoi suggérer mais avait fait part de sa désapprobation et son père était dans la pièce d'à côté en train de s'expliquer avec le directeur du département de la Justice Magique.

Mais, c'était surtout à la réaction de son fils cadet que Mrs Weasley qui observait la scène, prêtait attention. Mère de 7 enfants, il était inconcevable que la matriarche n'ait pas des ambitions de mariage pour l'ensemble de sa progéniture. Le premier était officiellement casé, les deux derniers ne tarderaient pas à l'être. Son dévolu s'était donc tout naturellement tourné vers Charlie. Or Mrs Weasley présentait que quelque chose se passait entre son Charlie et la douce Callisto, dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une épouse parfaite pour son cadet. Quelques regards furtifs de la part de son fils et des rougeurs inhabituelles chez l'amie des jumeaux avaient suffis à entraîner chez Mrs Weasley la conviction que ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Une idée germa alors subitement dans l'esprit de Molly. Elle la trouva excellente et s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, tellement c'était une évidence.

-Mes enfants, j'ai la solution! Annonça-t-elle tout de go.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. L'assemblée était suspendue à ses lèvres.

-C'est simple, exposa-t-elle. Tu as bien dit que le ministère t'accordait un délais de cinq mois avant de devoir choisir entre l'exil ou le mangemort?

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit Callisto intriguée.

-Eh bien, damons-leur le pion! Épouse quelqu'un d'autre avant!

-Pour cela, il faudrait que quelqu'un veuille se marier avec moi... soupira Callisto. Et franchement, je ne pense pas réussir à convaincre quiconque en si peu de temps! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

-Je propose Charlie! répondit alors la mère de ce dernier le plus naturellement du monde.

L'intéressé sursauta au prononcé de son nom et en resta presque bouche-bée. Sa mère venait de proposer son mariage avec Callisto!

Alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui, il se revit soudain quelques années plus tôt. Il venait de revenir chez ses parents pour assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ses frères lui avaient alors annoncé qu'en plus d'Harry et Hermione les amis de Ron, la famille emmènerait aussi Callisto devenue inséparable d'avec Fred et Georges. Charlie se souvenait de Callisto. Elle avait joué dans son équipe en tant que poursuiveuse alors qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il en avait gardé l'image d'une gamine de 12 ans, timide, effacée, se cachant en permanence derrière ses cheveux mais se révélant sur un terrain de Quidditch.

La Callisto qu'il avait retrouvé quatre ans plus tard était totalement métamorphosée. Le contact d'avec les jumeaux avait débarrassé Callisto de sa timidité et de ses complexes de jeune adolescente. Elle avait alors 16 ans, elle était extravertie, rieuse. Elle rayonnait. Elle était belle. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures, peut-être même quelques minutes pour en tomber fou amoureux. Il la voulait, intensément, passionnément. Seulement, elle avait 16 ans, lui 21, ce qui lui était apparu comme une terrible différence d'âge à l'époque. Il n'avait rien dit. A personne. Il l'avait contemplée de loin pendant toutes les vacances. Puis il était reparti au pays des dragons en espérant que ça passerait.

Peine perdue. Il était revenu trois ans plus tard, pour le mariage de Bill et n'était plus repartit. La guerre faisait rage, il se devait d'apporter sa contribution à l'Ordre et participer à la lutte aux côtés des siens. Et il l'avait revue. Elle avait encore changé. Elle avait mûri, était devenue une femme. Ensemble, avec les jumeaux, ils avaient travaillé sans relâche à lutter contre l'oppresseur.

Lorsque la menace sur la famille Weasley était devenue trop grande, ses parents et Ginny étaient partis se réfugier chez la tante Muriel et lui, Charlie avait préféré élire domicile chez les jumeaux. Où habitait déjà Callisto. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait donc cohabité avec elle. Et depuis, il en était absolument sûr : ce n'était pas un béguin qu'il avait pour elle. Il l'aimait. Mais voilà, encore une fois, il s'était tu. Il avait fait preuve de lâcheté, lui qui d'habitude ne reculait devant rien que ce soit face à un dragon ou sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Il s'était trouvé tout un lot d'excellentes excuses : c'était la guerre donc vraiment pas le bon moment pour ce genre d'aveux, puis ils étaient en deuil avec la mort de Fred donc ce n'était pas le moment non plus...

En cet instant, Charlie osa enfin regardait la vérité en face : il était lâche, terriblement lâche car il mourrait de peur qu'elle le repousse et préférait encore choisir la sécurité de l'incertitude en l'admirant de loin. Il se trouva pathétique. Et puis, voilà que sa mère lui faisait un cadeau béni : elle lui donnait le pouvoir d'agir! Charlie sut en l'espace d'une seconde que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et il répondit donc à la proposition de sa mère par un :

-C'est d'accord! Callisto, marions-nous!

**A SUIVRE ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**Publication initiale : 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 11 décembre 2013**

**Notes : J'avais oublié le « disclamer ». Coucou, JKR ! Je n'oublie pas que tout ça est à toi, t'inquiète !**

* * *

_._

_Charlie sut en l'espace d'une seconde que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et il répondit donc à la proposition de sa mère par un :_

_-C'est d'accord! Callisto, marions-nous!_

Callisto sursauta et lança à Charlie un regard perplexe, montrant qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'il attendait une réponse sérieuse.

-Écoute, dit Charlie. Nous sommes amis. Je t'aime bien et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'exiles et encore moins que tu te retrouves à la merci de cette saleté de Mulciber junior. Ça me paraît une excellente solution.

-Mais tu..., balbutia-t-elle, enfin un mariage même blanc ça entraîne beaucoup de contraintes!

-Je t'assure ce n'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, intervint Bill. Vous êtes amis, vous vous connaissez bien, vous avez même déjà vécu quelques temps ensemble!

Il jeta un regard à George qui opina.

-Si Charlie est d'accord pour te rendre service, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée d'accepter, Callisto! ajouta Mrs Weasley.

La jeune femme examina très sérieusement Charlie. Voyant qu'il semblait fermement décidé, elle acquiesça lentement.

-Franchement, ça me gêne... souffla-t-elle. T'imposer un tel poids ! Et si tu rencontrais quelqu'un ?

-Il sera toujours possible de divorcer, intervient Percy.

Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard noir mais tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers son troisième fils et personne ne s'en aperçu.

Callisto eut une mimique qui semblait dire « certes ».

-Cela me semble être la meilleure solution pour te mettre efficacement à l'abri à moindre effort, dit Mr Weasley. Et bien sûr, nous allons travailler à faire sauter cette loi... Pas vrai, Percy ? Hermione ?

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent très sérieusement la tête, déjà plongés dans les méandres d'un raisonnement juridique.

-Okay, souffla alors Callisto. Si tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Charlie...

Ce dernier hocha fermement la tête.

Plus tard, alors qu'une grande partie de la famille avait déjà pris congé, Charlie se tourna vers Callisto qui s'apprêtait à partir elle-aussi.

-Si nous allions prendre un verre quelque part? Proposa-t-il.

-Bonne idée, répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Aux Trois Balais?

-Oui, d'accord!

Ils prirent congé et transplanèrent l'un après l'autre, sous le regard ravi de Mrs Weasley.

A Pré-au-lard, ils choisirent une table et commandèrent chacun une bièraubeurre.

-Mulciber était un rafleur, pas vrai? Demanda Charlie.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à l'idiote qui m'a reçue au bureau des mariages. Mais par on ne sait quel « miracle », elle imita des guillemets avec ses doigts, le Magenmagot a innocenté cette belle ordure. Donc à leurs yeux, il est blanc comme neige en plus d'être un excellent parti...

Charlie secoua la tête, dégoûté.

-Il violait des filles, Charlie, lui confia la jeune femme.

-Quoi?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à ta mère pour éviter de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Mais, tu te souviens du groupe de nés-moldus qui avait réussi à échapper aux rafleurs en mars? Fred et George les avaient ensuite évacués en France.

-Oui, oui je m'en souviens parfaitement.

-Il y avait trois filles parmi eux. Elles m'ont toutes les trois raconté exactement la même histoire. Je préfère te passer les détails.

Elle frissonna.

-Elles ont formellement reconnu Mulciber? Demanda Charlie.

-Eh bien non, malheureusement. Elles n'ont, au contraire, pas vu le visage de leur agresseur. Par contre, elles ont vu sur lui quelque chose qui me permet de t'affirmer que c'est lui. Un tatouage, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Charlie. Un dragon. Un énorme dragon sur une bonne moitié de son torse. J'ai vu ce tatouage. De mes propres yeux. Juste après qu'on ait passé nos BUSES. Il faisait très beau. Il s'est baigné dans le grand lac juste devant moi. George s'en souvient aussi. Mais cette preuve n'était soit-disant pas valable pour le Magenmagot, justement parce qu'il s'est souvent baigné devant tout le monde et que ces filles auraient pu voir le tatouage à ce moment-là et l'accuser ensuite parce qu'elles savent que son père est un mangemort. Je sais qu'elles n'ont pas menti. Elles se sont confiées à moi, juste après ce qui leur est arrivé. Crois-moi, c'est quelque chose dont je me souviendrais jusqu'à ma mort.

D'un geste protecteur, Charlie recouvrit de la sienne la main que la jeune femme avait posé sur la table.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. Pas de Mulciber et pas d'exil. On ira au bureau des mariages dès que possible et tout ira bien.

-Je te remercie Charlie, souffla Callisto.

Il sourit.

-On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. Déjà, l'atmosphère sera bien plus joyeuse que quand on était chez mes frères!

-C'est sûr. On y a passé de bons moments quand même! Sourit-elle. Tu te souviens quand on préparait les Potterveilles?

Il sourit.

-Oh! Et la semaine où Mondingus s'était réfugié chez nous!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Mon dieu, tous les soirs, j'implorais la providence pour qu'il s'en aille! Et puis finalement, il m'a presque manqué quand il est parti...

-Presque, souligna Charlie.

-Oui, bon, n'exagérons rien!

-On a déjà cohabité ensemble à Poudlard, aussi, reprit Charlie après un moment de silence.

-Oui! Je me souviens que tu me faisais lever à des heures impossibles pour des séances d'entrainement de Quidditch... Finalement ça a payé puisque tu nous a fait gagner!

-On a gagné tous ensemble! rappela modestement le jeune homme. Combien de buts avais-tu marqué lors de notre final contre les Serdaigles?

-Quelques-uns.

Charlie sourit devant la modestie de sa toute nouvelle fiancée.

-On s'amusait bien à cette époque, sourit-il. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec la grosse dame,...

-Avec tes frères, on l'a bien fait tourner en bourrique ! On rentrait à des heures impossibles et elle était furieuse contre nous. Mais elle ne nous a jamais balancé à Rusard, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs, ajouta Callisto, pensive.

-Peut-être qu'au fond, elle vous aimait bien, répondit Charlie, tout en se demandant en quoi avaient consisté les balades nocturnes de ses frères et de Callisto.

-Oh oui, sûrement, ironisa Callisto, un peu comme Ginny, qui apprécie beaucoup Fleur, tout au fond d'elle-même.

Charlie éclata de rire.

-Je te rappelle que par notre mariage, toi aussi tu vas devenir la belle-sœur de Fleur!

-Merlin me préserve de cette infamie...! plaisanta la jeune femme.

Charlie finit par raccompagner Callisto jusqu'à son studio situé dans un quartier modeste de Londres, puis il retourna lui-même chez George avec qui il continuait d'habiter.

Le lendemain, Callisto se réveilla assez tôt avec en tête le projet assez déplaisant d'aller rendre visite à sa mère. La veille, Charlie et elle avaient décidé que leur mariage blanc aurait lieu au début des vacances de noël. C'est-à-dire dans deux semaines. Il fallait que Ginny puisse être présente. Ils voulaient à tout prix éviter que tout le monde comprenne que leur mariage était un mariage blanc et il aurait été louche qu'ils ne s'organisent même pas pour que la propre sœur de Charlie puisse assister à la cérémonie. Seulement, ce raisonnement était le même pour la mère de la future mariée, c'est pourquoi celle-ci s'était résolue à aller réclamer sa présence, même si elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'accueil que cette demande allait recevoir.

La mère et le père de Callisto étaient tombés amoureux peu de temps après avoir quitté Poudlard et avaient vécu ensemble jusqu'à l'arrestation de ce dernier, survenue alors que Callisto avait 3 ans. Ce n'était pas un mangemort à proprement parlé. Plutôt ce que les moldus aurait appelé un « collabo ». Callisto n'aimait pas trop penser à lui. Il était mort à Azkaban. Son arrestation avait eu des conséquences douloureuses pour la mère de la jeune femme. Rejetée, traitée en paria car elle était la femme d'un traître, elle avait fui. Étant née de parents moldus, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver refuge dans le monde moldu et avait définitivement tourné le dos à la communauté sorcière, cessant même de pratiquer la magie. Callisto était restée pour elle l'enfant de la honte, qu'elle avait eu avec un salaud. La preuve vivante de sa stupidité pour être tombée amoureuse d'un être méprisable. Auprès de cette mère aigrie, l'enfance de Callisto n'avait pas été très heureuse. Jamais, elle n'avait reçu le moindre amour de la part de sa mère. C'est pourquoi, à 17 ans, elle lui avait définitivement tourné le dos, et s'était réfugiée chez les jumeaux Weasley alors que la seconde guerre commençait.

Trois ans après, Callisto se sentait très mal à l'aise de venir frapper à la porte de sa mère dont elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle. La petite maison de banlieue était en tous points conforme à ses souvenirs. La femme qui vint lui ouvrir n'avait pas changé non plus : toujours le même air revêche, puis la même expression dégoûtée à la vue de sa fille unique.

Sans un mot, elle fit entrer Callisto dans la maison et la conduisit jusqu'au salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Attaqua-t-elle, sans attendre.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, maman.

-Viens-en donc au fait.

-Eh bien, il semble que tu aies reçu la visite de fonctionnaires du ministère de la Magie, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, Jane Barton fronça le nez de dégoût.

-J'imagine qu'ils t'ont expliqué pourquoi ils venaient te poser des questions?

-Oui, cette stupidité de loi sur le renouvellement de la population sorcière.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je suis concernée par cette stupidité comme tu le dis si bien. Ils veulent me marier à un sale type. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je te remercie de leur avoir dit que tu avais rompu tout lien avec notre communauté. C'est grâce à ça qu'ils ont pu me faire entrer dans le champ d'application de leur loi malgré le fait que j'ai une mère sorcière encore vivante.

-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, se renfrogna son interlocutrice.

-Je vais me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, lança Callisto de but en blanc. Pour échapper au fiancé que le ministère m'a choisi.

-Et alors, en quoi ça me concerne?

-C'est un mariage arrangé, maman. Mais on voudrait que ça ne se sache pas trop. C'est pour ça que ça serait bien que tu y assistes, toi, ma propre mère. Pour que ça fasse plus vrai, tu comprends?

Sa mère lui renvoya un de ses horribles sourires sarcastiques qui la faisait ressembler étrangement au très peu regretté Severus Rogue.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Hors de question que je participe à cette mascarade! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu te maries au premier idiot qui passe?

-Eh bien, ça te concerne parce que si je ne le fais pas, je vais être exilée pour avoir refusé de me marier avec l'autre idiot qu'ils m'ont réservé! S'exclama Callisto qui commençait à être agacée par la totale indifférence de sa mère. Tu es prête à m'accueillir sous ton toit, si je suis exilée du monde sorcier pour 5 ans? demanda-t-elle sur un ton brusque.

Jane Barton éclata de rire, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Tu as quitté cette maison définitivement il y a trois ans, il me semble? Et bien, débrouille-toi donc, pauvre idiote! Tu n'as jamais rien compris à la vie, ma pauvre fille! Je ne veux plus te voir traîner ici!

Au lieu de sortir par la porte que sa mère tenait grande ouverte, Callisto préféra transplaner pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette vieille folle.

Elle atterrit dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley et Weasley, où elle travaillait encore quelques jours par semaine, pour emballer les colis. Il était tôt et ni Georges, ni Ron n'étaient arrivés.

Cela lui laissa le temps de se calmer un peu. Elle tremblait encore de rage.

Depuis bien longtemps, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions à propos de sa mère, que de longues années passées à se complaire dans la rancœur avaient rendu terriblement aigrie. Mais chaque rencontre avec elle n'en était pas moins difficile. Rien ne pourrait plus venir adoucir le ressenti de cette feùùe envers les sorciers qui l'avaient rejetée et envers Callisto qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux chaque jour pendant 8 ans pour lui rappeler son humiliation.

-Qu'elle reste donc terrée chez les moldus à ressasser ses vieilles rancœurs, pensa à haute voix Callisto. Vieille aigrie !

-Toi, tu as été voir ta mère, dit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

-On ne peut rien te cacher ! répondit à la jeune femme en souriant à Georges qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique sans qu'elle ne l'ai vu.

-Alors, comment se porte la vieille harpie?

-De plus en plus vieille et de plus en plus harpie … soupira Callisto.

-Je crois qu'il y a une malédiction qui pèse sur la famille Barnton : toutes ses membres féminins sont condamnés à devenir de vieux dragons désagréables, à peine passée la trentaine !

Callisto éclata de rire.

-Salaud ! Protesta-t-elle en lui lançant un carton à la figure.

Plus tard, Callisto était en train d'emballer les centaines de commandes qui devaient partir ce jour-là, pour la plupart à destination de Poudlard, lorsque Charlie entra dans l'arrière boutique.

-Tiens! Bonjour! Le salua-t-elle. Déjà rentré du boulot?

Charlie avait soutenu Georges après la mort de Fred en travaillant avec lui à la boutique de farces et attrapes pendant quelques mois. Puis il l'avait laissé aux bons soins de Ron et, désireux de ne pas trop s'éloigner de sa famille, s'était trouvé une place dans une réserve de dragons au Pays de Galles, où il se rendait en transplanant tous les matins.

-J'ai pris un après-midi de congé, expliqua le jeune homme. En fait, je leur ai dit que je viens de me fiancer. Ils sont tous très contents.

-Ah bon? C'est gentil de leur part.

Charlie éclata de rire.

-Ils ne sont pas seulement contents pour moi, expliqua-t-il. En fait, je suis le premier éleveur de dragons qu'ils connaissent qui ne va pas finir vieux garçon, alors ça leur donne de l'espoir!

Callisto rit à son tour.

-On pourrait peut-être leur présenter quelques bons partis, suggéra-t-elle.

-Ah oui, qui donc?

-Oh Mimi Geignarde, ça me paraît bien pour commencer.

Charlie pouffa.

-Dis donc, ça rigole beaucoup par ici mais ça en fait pas des masses, intervint Ron venu s'approvisionner dans l'arrière boutique.

-Pas d'inquiétude, patron, répondit Callisto en lui faisant un salut militaire moldu. Charlie va m'aider, pas vrai Charlie?

L'intéressé approuva vigoureusement, la perspective de passer l'après-midi en compagnie de celle qu'il allait bientôt épouser lui faisant vraiment plaisir. Charlie se sentait bien en présence de la jeune femme.

Il avait fréquenté pas mal de filles, à Poudlard et après, notamment quand il travaillait avec son père au ministère avant de partir en Roumanie, mais jamais il n'avait autant apprécié la compagnie de quelqu'un. Elle était amusante, spontanée et capable de soutenir n'importe quel style de conversation. Il l'avait déjà vu parler gestion avec Ron et plaisanter quelques secondes après avec Georges sur les fesses d'une jolie cliente. Elle pouvait parler pendant des heures de cuisine avec la mère de Charlie, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu elle-même cuisiner. Elle pouvait discuter pendant des heures avec Hermione à propos d'obscurs sujets tels que la révolte des gobelins ou la législation sorcière au Pakistan. Même Percy ne semblait jamais mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, fait rarissime.

En plus de cela, il aimait son côté débrouillard, le fait qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise sur un balai pendant un match de quidditch que brandissant sa baguette magique face à des mangemorts aux intentions meurtrières. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir dans la vie mais était toujours prête à venir en aide aux autres. Charlie essaya de ne pas la regarder trop amoureusement quand elle commença à lui parler de l'appartement qu'ils feraient bien de louer ensemble. En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à habiter chez Georges alors qu'ils étaient censés être un couple marié et le studio qu'habitait la jeune femme était vraiment trop petit pour y vivre confortablement à deux.

-Ce serait quoi, l'appartement idéal pour toi? Lui-demanda-t-elle, tout en continuant d'emballer d'un geste expert des filtres d'amour commandés par de jeunes étudiantes en fleur.

-Hum, réfléchit le jeune homme, j'en voudrais un assez grand pour pouvoir y abriter un dragon.

-Un mâle ou une femelle? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

-Les deux! Comme ça on pourra faire un élevage! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais dans notre appartement?

-Un jacuzzi! Un immense jacuzzi qui fait plein de bulles! Comme celui de la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard!

-Tu as été préfète? S'étonna Charlie.

-Non, répondit-elle d'un air amusé avec un petit sourire en coin.

Après avoir fini les emballages de la journée, ils épluchèrent les petites annonces de la Gazette du sorcier à la recherche d'un logement.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après avoir envoyé plusieurs hiboux à des propriétaires d'appartements, Callisto était contente. _Charlie était la personne idéale pour ce faux mariage_, se dit-elle. Il était facile à vivre, plein d'humour et et de fantaisie et elle se sentait toujours à l'aise en sa compagnie. Elle se dit que la vie avec lui ne risquait pas d'être désagréable.

Le soir-même alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec un bon livre, un magnifique hiboux grand duc vient frapper à sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle le fit entrer, il se posa sur l'un des rebords du fauteuil et lui tendit la patte, où était attachée une lettre adressée à la jeune femme. De plus en plus stupéfaite à mesure qu'elle en découvrait le contenu, Callisto l'a lu.

_ Chère Callisto,_

_ C'est avec ravissement que j'ai appris aujourd'hui que c'est toi que le ministère de la magie a choisi de me donner pour femme. Je ne te cache pas que j'éprouve un grand plaisir à la perspective de notre union future. Tu présentes en effet toutes les qualités qu'un homme de ma condition peut espérer trouver chez son épouse : tu as une apparence très séduisante, tu as une intelligence suffisante et surtout tu es d'une lignée très noble, la dernière descendante de l'intéressante famille des Gamp! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'il serait judicieux que l'on donne ton nom de jeune fille à notre future progéniture plutôt que le mien, ils ne pourront qu'être honorés de porter un nom entouré d'ancienneté et prestige. _

_ Il serait souhaitable que nous nous rencontrions au plus tôt pour fixer les modalités de notre future union. J'ai d'ores et déjà réservé une table au Trois Balais, à Pré au Lard pour demain, je t'y attend à partir de 13 heures._

_ Bonne soirée, chère future épouse, je me languis de m'afficher à tes côtés!_

_ Yardley Mulciber._

_-_Non mais quel imbécile, celui-là! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la missive de celui avec lequel le ministère voulait tant la marier. Tant de stupidité dans une seule et même personne, ce n'est pas humain! Bougonna-t-elle. Donner mon nom à notre future progéniture... Je ne porte même pas le nom de mon père, imbécile ! Éructa-t-elle.

Elle replia la lettre de Mulciber et appela sa propre chouette. Elle écrivit ensuite une courte lettre et la confia à la chouette avec ordre de l'apporter à Charlie Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier recevait le courrier suivant :

_ Cher Charlie,_

_S'il te plait, lis la lettre que je t'envoie sous ce plis et que je viens de recevoir. Tu comprendras pourquoi je tiens à te dire: MERCI, merci de tout cœur! Je mesure encore mieux l'ampleur de l'enfer dont tu me sauves et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante !_

_ Callisto._

Puis, la jeune femme dut à nouveau prendre sa plume car le messager de Yardley Mulciber s'était installé dans son salon, apparemment pas du tout décidé à en bouger avant qu'elle ne lui ait confié une réponse à apporter à son maître. Elle rédigea donc la missive suivante :

_ Salut Yardley,_

_ Navrée, mais je me vois contrainte de décliner ton invitation pour demain. Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles je refuse ce rendez-vous et tout autre que tu pourrais avoir l'idée de me proposer. _

_ La première, c'est que je me suis fiancée hier, avec Charlie Weasley. Et, parce que j'entends d'ici tes protestations, je me permet de t'expliquer que je suis parfaitement en droit de faire cela car la loi qui a servi au ministère à nous fiancer dispose que nous avons un délai de 5 mois avant de décider d'accepter ce mariage arrangé ou de choisir l'exil et que durant ce délai nous avons tout loisir de nous marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui rend les fiançailles arrangées caduques. Je t'annonce donc par la présente que Charlie et moi allons nous marier courant décembre et qu'à cette occasion, le ministère te trouvera une autre fiancée, qui, et j'en suis désolée pour toi, appartiendra sûrement à une famille non encore décimée par la consanguinité ! Crois-moi, je compatis à ta déception._

_ La seconde raison pour laquelle je décline toute invitation de ta part, c'est que même si je n'avais pas eu la chance de pouvoir me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le délai de 5 mois qu'on m'a laissé, j'aurais préféré l'exil plutôt que de me retrouver liée à un être tel que toi. Sache que je suis au courant de toutes les horreurs que tu as commises pendant l'année des Ténèbres et que même si la justice magique a eu la faiblesse de te blanchir, à mes yeux tu n'es qu'un mangemort qui mérite le même sort que tous les autres. _

_Je te serais gré de ne plus m'importuner._

_Callisto Barnton (qui n'a jamais portée le nom de Gamp...)_

C'est en oscillant entre le dégoût en pensant à Yardley Mulciber et un soulagement infini à l'idée que c'est avec Charlie qu'elle allait s'unir, même si c'était pour de faux, que Callisto alla finalement se coucher, épuisée.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, deux hommes étaient penchés sur les deux lettres que la chouette de la jeune femme venait d'apporter à l'un d'eux. Les poings serrés, Charlie manifestait une forte envie d'aller sur le champ refaire le portrait à Yardley Mulciber. Contrairement à son habitude, George entreprit de le calmer. Le seul de ses arguments qui fit mouche était le fait que c'était avec Charlie que Callie allait finalement se marier et qu'à partir de là, ce dernier pourrait la protéger contre des abrutis de la trempe de Mulciber. Charlie en oublia immédiatement sa rage contre Mulciber, ses pensées dérivant vers sa future vie aux côtés de la fille dont il était fou amoureux.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille sur cette histoire de faux mariage, Charlie avait pris la décision de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, de continuer à jouer la carte de l'amitié. En effet, il craignait plus que tout de la mettre mal à l'aise ou pire que tout qu'elle se sente obligée, par reconnaissance envers lui, de feindre des sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait pas. Ils avaient convenu de rester mariés 5 ans, au-delà desquels leur mariage blanc permettrait à Callisto de ne plus être concernée par la loi sur le renouvellement de la population sorcière. Charlie se dit qu'en 5 ans, il aurait bien le temps d'aviser...

**A SUIVRE ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_**Publication initiale : 2010**_

_**Version corrigée/remaniée : 11 décembre 2013**_

* * *

Callisto avait l'impression de ne s'être endormie que depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'elle se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était 1 heure 20 du matin.

-Non mais je rêve! pesta-t-elle. Il va réveiller tout le monde, cet abruti!

Toujours un peu dans les brumes du sommeil qu'elle venait de quitter, elle se leva, traversa son petit studio et alla ouvrir la porte, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle trouverait derrière, juste bien décidée à passer un savon à l'idiot qui venait de la réveiller.

-Petite putain! fut la première phrase qu'elle entendit, avant d'être brusquement poussée en arrière.

Yardley Mulciber, le visage déformé par la rage, venait d'entrer dans son salon, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Pour qui tu te prends, hein, sale garce?!

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula, l'esprit soudain très clair. Sa baguette magique était sur la table derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle recule encore un peu pour l'attraper.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il bondit sur elle, la saisit par les cheveux et la secoua.

-Ta sale sang-de-bourbe de mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières? Hurla-t-il. Me parler ainsi, à moi ! Un homme de ma condition ! Alors que j'ai fait des efforts pour me montrer aimable avec toi en vue de notre union future! Je vais te dompter moi, tu vas voir! Je vais t'apprendre la place qui est la tienne!

Il lui tirait si fort les cheveux qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait les lui arracher. Heureusement, tout en la brutalisant, il la poussait vers la table. A l'instant où elle vit surgir un genou destiné à la frapper au ventre, elle parvint à se saisir à l'aveuglette de sa baguette et cria :

-Impédimenta!

Il fut immédiatement projeté à quelques mètres en arrière et sa tête heurta brutalement le mur avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser par terre. Callisto poussa un long soupir et s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Il était inconscient. Formidable. D'un ample mouvement de la main, elle referma sa porte d'entrée que Yardley avait laissé ouverte. Pas un de ses voisins n'avait réagi aux cris. Elle haussa les épaule. Pour plus de sécurité, elle lança un stupéfix à son charmant visiteur nocturne puis le considéra un instant, perplexe. Comment allait-elle faire pour lui faire débarrasser le plancher ?

Tout en massant son cuir chevelu douloureux, elle se résolu à produire un patronus pour appeler Georges à la rescousse. Elle avait horreur de jouer les faibles femmes en détresse mais Georges était bien plus un complice qu'un chevalier servant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Georges flanqué de Charlie montait quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au palier de Callisto et entra chez elle sans frapper.

Toujours debout devant Mulciber, la jeune femme tenait sa baguette dans une main et celle du mangemort dans l'autre.

-Je vois qu'on arrive après la bataille ! ironisa George. Encore une fois, on a raté le plus marrant, dit-il en poussant du pied le mangemort neutralisé.

-Faut que vous m'aidiez à planquer le cadavre, plaisanta Callie. Je ne connais pas plus fun que ça !

Charlie s'approcha d'elle, très inquiet.

-Ça va? demanda-t-il en se tordant les mains pour s'empêcher de l'étreindre.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète. Il m'a juste tiré les cheveux. Franchement, j'ai été stupide, j'ai ouvert la porte sans protection avec ma baguette à cinq mètres. Elle désigna la table du doigt. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à la choper.

-Tu lui as lancé quoi ? Demanda Georges d'un air concerné.

-Impédimenta. Et un stupéfix pour faire bonne mesure.

-C'est bien, Barnton. T'es un bon petit soldat.

Elle rit.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? Souffla Charlie.

-Je pensais le ramener chez lui, dit Callisto. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un foin. Il est manifestement bien bourré. Il pue le whisky pur feu à cinq mètres. On le dépose sur le pas de sa porte. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il dégage de mon plancher.

-Attends ! S'indigna Charlie. On ne peut pas juste le ramener bien gentiment à la maison sans même une tape sur les doigts...

-On s'occupera plus tard de la tape sur les doigts, affirma Georges d'un air sombre. Aide-moi, poursuivit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers son frère. On va l'amener en transplanage d'escorte. On revient, Cal.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, en la fois en une approbation et un remerciement.

De retour quelques minutes après, Charlie et Georges passèrent le reste de la nuit avec elle, sans qu'ils eurent besoin de se concerter.

**o()o()o()o**

Lorsque Callisto se réveilla le matin du 15 décembre, elle fut ravie de constater qu'il neigeait. C'était un dimanche, Harry et Ginny étaient revenus de Poudlard la veille et avec Mrs Weasley et Ginny, elles avaient prévu d'organiser une petite fête au Terrier pour Charlie qui avait fêté ses 25 ans trois jours plus tôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Mrs Weasley, vaguement assistée par Harry et Ron, préparait le repas, Callisto et Ginny s'attelèrent à la décoration du salon du Terrier. Ginny était en train d'accrocher une guirlande multicolore de sa propre création au mur, pendant que Callisto s'amusait à métamorphoser les serviettes de table pour leur faire prendre toutes sortes de formes d'animaux. Naturellement, la conversation portait sur le mariage de Callisto et de Charlie qui devait avoir lieu le mercredi suivant.

-C'est ton frère qui s'est proposé, lui assura Callisto. Je te jure que je ne le force à rien ! ironisa-t-elle.

Ginny sourit. Elle avait hérité du flair de sa mère pour repérer les potentielles histoires d'amour et s'était elle aussi aperçu que Charlie n'était pas du tout indifférent au charme de Callisto. Elle se souvenait notamment du trouble de son frère, lorsque, revenu de Roumanie à l'occasion du mariage de Bill et Fleur, il avait revu Callisto. Il aurait été difficile pour une personne aussi perspicace que Ginny Weasley de ne pas remarquer la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues, ni le tremblement de ses mains lorsqu'il avait aperçu la jeune femme. Mais ce qui intéressait surtout Ginny en cet instant, c'était de savoir si les sentiments de son frère étaient partagés.

-Vous vous entendiez bien à Poudlard, Charlie et toi, non? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Oh tu sais, répondit Callisto, on avait quand même une différence d'âge qui se remarque fort quand on est adolescent. On a fait connaissance lorsqu'il m'a intégrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch. J'avais 12 ans, lui 17, tu imagines ?

Elle sembla un instant rêveuse à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Ginny sauta sur l'occasion :

-Tu l'aimais bien? Questionna-t-elle.

Callisto sourit, nostalgique.

-Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais carrément le béguin pour lui, répondit la jeune femme.

Ginny en aurait crié de contentement.

-Il faut remettre les choses dans leur contexte, expliqua Callisto. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais 12 ans, j'étais très timide et effacée. Et voilà que le grand et beau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Charlie Weasley, le légendaire attrapeur devant lequel toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient béates d'admiration, me choisit moi dans son équipe, oblige quasiment MacGonnagall à débloquer des fonds pour m'acheter un balai et me traite d'égal à égal. J'étais en pâmoison devant lui, sourit la jeune femme. Un vrai béguin d'adolescente. Ton frère est un peu mon prince charmant, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu vois, 8 ans plus tard, le voilà qui accourt pour me sauver !

Ginny était aux anges. Malgré la distance avec laquelle Callisto lui avait parlé de son « béguin d'adolescente »,la benjamine des Weasley était certaine que l'amie des jumeaux avait toujours un reste d'attirance pour Charlie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Charlie se montra ravi de la surprise que ses proches lui avaient réservé et son sourire s'élargit encore lorsque sa mère lui dit que c'était Callisto qui avait eu l'idée de cette fête. En réalité, Molly Weasley arrangeait quelque peu la vérité en affirmant cela puisque c'était plutôt elle qui avait suggéré l'idée de cette fête lors d'une discussion avec sa future belle-fille, mais cette dernière ne lui tint pas rigueur de ce petit mensonge.

Charlie passa le reste de la soirée à embêter Percy, avec l'aide de Georges, sur une soi-disant petite-amie que son frère aurait trouvé au ministère.

Vers 10 heures et demi, tout le monde commença à prendre congé et Charlie sourit à Callisto. Ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble le soir-même dans leur nouvel appartement, loué à un vieux sorcier qui était parti vivre sa retraite en France. Ils transplanèrent donc l'un après l'autre dans leur nouvelle demeure. Après leur départ, Mme Weasley ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Mon petit bébé, sanglota-t-elle. Mon si joli petit bébé qui a tellement de chance avec une femme aussi adorable...

Son mari, qui avait déjà une certaine expérience de l'état dans lequel la mettait le mariage de ses enfants, se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que son « bébé » avait déjà 25ans et qu'il ne se mariait même pas pour de vrai. Molly lui avait confié ses ambitions de voir les deux jeunes gens former bientôt un véritable couple, et bien qu'il désapprouve tout haut les agissements d'entremetteuse de sa femme, Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer secrètement que le vœu de son épouse se réalise.

De leur côté, Callisto et Charlie avaient joyeusement investi leur nouveau salon et buvaient une bierraubeure tout en discutant. Callisto fit rire son futur mari en lui racontant la folle journée qu'elle avait passé deux jours auparavant avec Molly Weasley pour trouver la tenue qu'elle porterait le jour du mariage. Elle lui expliqua comment sa future belle-mère lui avait fait essayer des centaines de tenues, parmi lesquelles quelques unes dont le style laissait à désirer. Charlie fut pris d'un fou rire à l'écoute de la description d'une fameuse robe rose en dentelle et à volants, sûrement à la mode une centaine d'années plus tôt.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur le quidditch et ils parlèrent avec passion de la Coupe du Monde qui allait se dérouler au Canada l'an prochain. Ce n'est que passé minuit que chacun alla se coucher bien sagement dans sa chambre respective.

Le mercredi 18 décembre, Callisto se réveilla l'esprit serein. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que ce mariage blanc était une bonne chose et que tout se passerait bien par la suite.

Le mariage devait se dérouler dans le bureau où elle s'était entendue dire qu'elle était fiancée à Yardley Mulciber. Charlie et elle s'y étaient rendus deux semaines plus tôt pour annoncer leur volonté de se marier et retenir une date et un mage pour le déroulement de la cérémonie. Les employés du bureau des mariages n'avaient pas eu l'air très personne ne s'était permis de faire le moindre commentaire. Tout au plus, avait-on dit à Callisto que ses fiançailles arrangées avec Mulciber seraient caduques dès l'officialisation de son mariage avec Charlie et que l'on allait s'atteler dès à présent à trouver une nouvelle fiancée à Mr Mulciber.

Callisto ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'égard de la jeune femme qui allait à son tour se voir attribuer l'ancien rafleur comme futur époux. Il était violent, elle en avait fait elle-même la constatation. Elle espérait pouvoir venir en aide à celle qui prendrait sa place, en organisant son exil s'il le fallait.

Vers 3 heures, Charlie partit pour aller se préparer chez George. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appartement des deux jeunes gens fut littéralement investi par la future belle-mère et les futures belles-sœurs de Callisto, venues l'aider à se préparer convenablement. Callisto détestait la mode et les futilités vestimentaires en tous genres. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait présentée à ce mariage vêtue de son habituelle robe de sorcière noire. Cela ne résultait pas du fait que ce faux mariage n'avait pas d'importance pour elle car ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Mais les mariages à robe de princesse, c'est-le-plus-beau-jour-de-ma-vie lui faisaient littéralement horreur.

Seulement, Charlie et elle-même s'étaient depuis longtemps mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait tout faire pour que ce mariage ait l'air le plus vrai possible, pour que personne ne vienne leur poser de questions embarrassantes. Or, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle l'avait traînée faire les boutiques, « A un vrai mariage, la mariée porte une belle robe! ». Callisto s'était inclinée devant cette vérité, mais avait refusé tout net la traditionnelle robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé avec un traîne qui était de rigueur autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers.

La robe sur laquelle Molly et elle avaient arrêté leur choix était certes blanche mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait en commun avec la robe de mariée classique. Elle était simple, bien que coupée dans un joli tissu à l'aspect soyeux. Callisto en aimait beaucoup la forme : elle était cintrée au niveau du buste un peu comme un corsé et serrée par un ruban noir noué à la taille, puis elle devenait évasée à partir du bassin et s'arrêtait aux mollets.

Callisto avait prévu de coiffer en chignon ses cheveux qu'elle laissait libre habituellement. Mais Fleur insista tellement qu'elle finit par céder et la laissa les lui boucler. Sa chevelure, ramenée en arrière par un bandeau noir rappelant le ruban noué à sa taille, ondulait donc joliment jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Callisto dut s'avouer contente du résultat. Pour compléter le tableau, elle mit des pendants en or en forme de fleur aux oreilles et une chaîne avec un pendentif semblable aux boucles d'oreilles autour du cou.

Ginny et Mrs Weasley, très émues, la serrèrent longuement contre elles. Et Fleur fit de même, à la grande surprise de Callisto.

A 16 heures précises, Callisto entra dans la salle de cérémonie, au sein du bureau du même nom. Mr. Weasley l'attendait à l'entrée et ce fut lui qui conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle où l'attendait le mage et Charlie. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, n'ayant aucun mal à jouer le fiancé fou amoureux, ce dernier lança à Callisto un regard appréciateur. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire avec des liserés de couleur dorée au col et aux manches. Il se tenait devant le vieux mage à l'air vénérable. Juste derrière eux, il y avait Bill et Ron, les témoins de Charlie. Callisto prit place à côté de Charlie. Derrière elle, ses deux témoins, George et Ginny attendaient sagement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Callisto jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Assis sur des chaises, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fleur et la petite Victoire Weasley étaient venus assister à la célébration, ainsi que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Andromeda Tonks accompagnée du petit Teddy Lupin. Callisto était contente que Andromeda. Elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, mais Callisto avait été amie avec sa fille à Poudlard, puis leur amitié avait grandi alors qu'elles luttaient conjointement au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, où elles étaient les deux seules femmes dans leur tranche d'âge. Callisto rendait souvent visite à Teddy, leur adorable petit bout de chou de 9 mois.

Elle eut une pensée émue pour Tonks, essayant d'imaginer la couleur de cheveux qu'elle aurait choisie de se donner pour l'occasion. Elle songea aussi au mariage de son amie avec Remus Lupin. La cérémonie avait un peu ressemblé à celle-ci. En petit comité et d'une extrême sobriété. Callisto sentit se cœur se serrer douloureusement. _Vous me manquez_, songea-t-elle.

Nul besoin de préciser que sa mère n'avait pas fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la convaincre. Après la visite très désagréable que Callisto lui avait faite, la jeune femme avait décidé d'abandonner, se disant qu'après tout, on se passerait bien d'elle. C'était sans compter la ténacité légendaire de Molly Weasley, qui, sans écouter les protestations de sa future belle-fille avait décidé d'aller relancer Mrs Barnton. Les visites des agents du ministère et de sa fille à quelques jours d'intervalle avaient déjà largement pesé sur les nerfs de l'ancienne sorcière. Furieuse de voir ainsi débarquer chez elle sa fille accompagnée d'une sorcière n'ayant même pas pris la peine de s'habiller en moldue, Jane Barnton n'était même pas venue ouvrir la porte. Hystérique, elle s'était postée à la fenêtre d'une chambre du premier étage et leur avait hurlé de déguerpir, ameutant tout le voisinage. Callisto s'était dépêchée de prendre la fuite emmenant avec elle une Mme Weasley scandalisée.

Callisto dut revenir à l'instant présent car le mage avait déjà commencé son discours qui combla ses espérances en étant bref et sobre.

-Chers amis, dit-il, nous sommes tous présents en ce lieu pour célébrer l'union de deux sorciers que l'amour a réuni. Avant de procéder au rituel de l'échange des anneaux, je me dois de vous informer que le mariage est un acte sacré par lequel vous acceptez chacun d'être fidèle à l'autre, de le respecter et de subvenir à ses besoins. Alors, sachant cela, Charles Fabian Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Callisto Nyx Barnton pour épouse?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit Charlie d'une voix assurée.

-Et vous Callisto Nyx Barnton, voulez-vous prendre Charles Fabian Weasley pour époux?

-Oui, je le veux, répéta Callisto en échangeant un sourire avec Charlie.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'ordre des mages d'Angleterre et du ministère de la magie, je peux donc vous déclarer légitimement mari et femme.

Tout le monde applaudit et Mrs Weasley, fidèle à elle-même, essuya discrètement une petite larme.

La célébration fut complétée par un repas en « petit » comité au Terrier. Alors qu'elle riait aux blagues de Georges qui la taquinait sur sa nuit de noce, à propos des prouesses sexuelles de son nouveau mari, Callisto regarda distraitement la fameuse horloge de grand-mère de Mrs Weasley, celle dont chaque aiguille indiquait la position d'un membre de la famille. Elle eut alors la stupeur de découvrir qu'une nouvelle aiguille avait été ajoutée, portant le nom de « Callisto Weasley ». La réalité de son mariage lui sauta alors à la figure. Elle regarda Charlie qui ignorait superbement les moqueries de son frère et parlait de quidditch avec Harry et Ginny. Une larme s'échappa alors insidieusement de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues.

Le lendemain, à la page 4 de la Gazette du sorcier, un article s'étalant sur le quart de la page racontait leur mariage. Sous le titre « le mariage de deux illustres figures de l'ordre du phénix », le journaliste racontait comment Callisto et Charlie avaient lutté « main dans la main » contre les mangemorts, imprimant des faux papiers et aidant les nés-moldus à fuir, notamment en France et en Irlande. Pas la moindre allusion au mariage que le ministère avait tenté d'arranger entre la jeune mariée et Yardley Mulciber.

-Ils y croient dur comme fer, commenta Charlie.

-Bye bye, Mulciber! Sourit Callisto

**A SUIVRE ... **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

_**Publication initiale : 2010**_

_**Version corrigée/remaniée : 11 décembre 2013**_

_**Notes : lors du remaniement, j'ai supprimé les anciennes notes qui comportaient des remerciements et des réponses aux reviews anonymes et qui n'avaient plus vraiment de sens 3 ans après... Pourtant, je n'ai pas oublié tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter cette histoire et je les en remercie encore ! Si d'aventure, vous qui lierez ceci un jour voulez laisser une trace de votre passage à votre tour, sachez que ce sera accueilli avec plaisir et que je réponds toujours aux review !**_

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent le mariage du cadet des Weasley et de la dernière descendante des Gamp se déroulèrent agréablement pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Callisto s'était trouvé un emploi à la Bibliothèque Sorcière de Londres, l'équivalent de la Bibliothèque Nationale pour les sorciers. Elle ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps, ce qui lui permettait de passer du temps avec le petit Teddy qui adorait les balades sur le chemin de Traverse, surtout lorsqu'elles passaient par le magasin des « oncles George et Ron ». George avait bien l'intention de donner le goût des farces et attrapes au gamin et lui offrait de nombreux articles de sa création, s'attirant la désapprobation de la grand-mère du petit garçon.

Charlie de son côté continuait à transplaner tous les matins jusqu'à sa réserve de dragon du Pays de Galles. Il avait fait visiter son lieu de travail à sa jeune épouse quelques jours après leur mariage. Persuadés que leur mariage était tout ce qu'il a de plus réel et il faut bien l'avouer, quelque peu sous le charme de la toute nouvelle Mrs Weasley, les collègues de Charlie s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour laisser au jeune marié les horaires les plus agréables possibles. Il commençait donc tous les jours à 10 heures du matin, avait une pause assez longue pour venir déjeuner chez lui le midi, finissait à 18heures 30 tapantes et travaillait très rarement le week-end. Charlie ravi de cette aubaine qui lui permettait de passer plus de temps auprès de Callisto, s'était bien gardé de leur dire que son mariage n'était qu'un mariage blanc.

Callisto s'étonnait de s'épanouir dans la vie domestique. Charlie et elle faisaient souvent les tâches ménagères ensemble, et c'était un moment d'amusement, prétexte à de nombreux fous rires. L'ambiance était toujours détendue dans leur foyer. Le soir, ils passaient de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien, parlant de leur travail respectif, de la lente évolution de la société sorcière depuis la fin de la guerre ou débattant sur l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait le plus de chance de remporter le championnat. Callisto était sûre qu'ils s'entendaient mieux que de véritables mariés.

Elle appréciait de plus en plus Charlie pour sa gentillesse, son humour et son intelligence. Elle se surprenait même à attendre avec impatience son retour le soir. En plus, son mari lui plaisait énormément sur le plan physique, ce qui avait toujours était le cas depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs souvent l'occasion de se rincer l'œil car Charlie n'était pas du tout pudique et se baladait souvent torse nu dans leur appartement. Contempler son magnifique torse d'athlète sur lequel elle avait tant fantasmé quand elle était adolescente la mettait toujours étrangement de bonne humeur.

Charlie aussi était enchanté de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie depuis son mariage. Il se refusait toujours à avouer à sa femme les véritables sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais cela ne le rendait pas malheureux car leur entente était excellente. Il appréciait sa présence en toutes circonstances et les moments passés ensemble étaient toujours pour lui les meilleurs de la journée. Il avait pourtant souvent envie de la prendre dans ses bras ou simplement de la toucher et le moment du coucher, le soir, était toujours un supplice pour lui qui rêvait de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Mais Charlie gardait une distance amicale car il craignait que le moindre geste déplacé ne ruine leur belle entente. En réalité, son but, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas clairement était de réussir à rendre Callisto amoureuse de lui, pour qu'elle en vienne elle-même à se déclarer. D'ailleurs, il lui pensait être sur la bonne voie, car il lui avait semblé intercepter une ou deux fois un regard appréciateur sur sa plastique. Charlie n'avait jamais été très courageux en amour, peut-être réservait-il tout son courage pour l'élevage de ses amis dragons.

**o()o()o()o**

Pour Noël, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était Bill et Fleur qui avaient reçu toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Andromeda, Teddy, Harry, Hermione et la famille de Fleur dans leur Chaumière aux coquillages, dont le salon avait été magicalement agrandi pour l'occasion.

George avait glissé à l'oreille de Callisto que Fleur n'avait invité sa belle-famille que parce que chez elle il n'y avait pas de poste radio, ce qui lui évitait de se « taper » _un chaudron plein de passion_ à minuit.

Fleur avait décoré un immense sapin dans les tons blancs et argentés, aux pieds duquel avaient été disposés un nombre impressionnant de cadeaux que chaque membre de la famille offrait aux autres, comme c'était de tradition dans la famille Weasley.

Mrs Delacour et Fleur avaient cuisiné des plats typiquement français comme des escargots et une dinde aux marrons. Vers 23 heures, Charlie s'était éclipsé pour jouer le père noël et avait apporté leurs cadeaux à la petite Victoire et à Teddy, assis entre son parrain et Callisto, qui, ravi, avait avidement tiré sur la fausse barbe (trop) bien collée du pauvre Charlie.

Callisto avait reçu une très belle couverture en patchwork et le traditionnel pull tricoté qu'elle s'était empressée de mettre de la part ses tout nouveaux beaux-parents, une photo encadrée d'elle-même tenant Teddy dans ses bras offerte par Andromeda, un vase finement ouvragé tout droit venu de France contenant un bouquet de Tournesols (les fleurs préférées de la jeune femme) ensorcelées par Bill lui-même pour vivre éternellement par Fleur, Bill et la famille Delacour, un bon d'achat de chez Fleury et Bott de la part de Percy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry et une tasse à thé mordeuse qui claquait des dents d'un air menaçant par George « pour servir le thé à ton petit mari ».

Charlie lui avait glissé que son cadeau l'attendait « à la maison ». En effet, elle fut transportée de joie en découvrant un adorable chiot husky. Ils se mirent immédiatement à lui chercher un nom.

-Pongo! Proposa la jeune femme. Non ça ne lui va pas! Euh... Pluto?

-Pluto? C'est bizarre comme nom!

-Tu trouves? Bon. Sinon, il y a Lucky!

-Lucky? Qu'est ce qu'on en sait s'il est chanceux? Peut-être que ce chien sera un Mr catastrophe.

Le chien lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Ils te viennent d'où, tous ces noms? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Ce sont des chiens dans les dessins animés de Disney!

-Les dessins quoi? De qui?

-Dessins animés, répéta la jeune femme avec patience. Ce sont de véritables dessins destinés aux enfants que les moldus font défiler les uns après les autres tellement vite qu'on dirait que les personnages bougent réellement. Tous les enfants moldus passent leur temps à regarder des dessins animés.

-Et Disney, c'est quoi?

-C'est un homme : Walt Disney. Un américain. C'est lui qui a fait les dessins animés les plus célèbres. Mon préféré c'est les 101 dalmatiens. Il y a un couple de dalmatiens : Pongo et Perdita et un de leur bébé s'appelle Lucky. Pluto c'est un chien aussi, dans un autre dessin animé.

Charlie hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Mon père n'a pas totalement tord quand il dit que les moldus sont inventifs...

-Oh tu n'as encore rien vu... Un jour je te montrerai un téléphone portable.

-Un quoi?

-C'est le moyen de communication des moldus. Et laisse moi te dire que c'est largement plus sophistiqué que les cheminées!

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes puis s'exclama :

-Dumbo! C'est bien ça comme nom!

Le chien aboya, comme s'il approuvait. Il fut donc baptisé Dumbo, bien qu'il ne ressemble en rien à son adorable homonyme aux grandes oreilles...

Charlie, lui avait reçu de la part de Callisto un exemplaire des quatre balles de Quidditch rangées dans une malle exactement comme à Poudlard, ce qui lui permettrait de jouer à son sport favori, un fois le beau temps revenu, en compagnie de sa femme, de ses frères et sœur et de Harry.

De son côté, Mrs Weasley était rentrée enchantée de son réveillon de noël. Elle avait bien observé sa toute nouvelle belle-fille et était sûre que celle-ci avait des sentiments pour son fils cadet. De plus, elle était ravie du livre que Callisto lui avait offert pour noël « Milles et une recettes originales et épatantes ». Sa préférence pour sa deuxième belle-fille était de plus en plus marquée par rapport à Fleur qui elle lui avait offert « Comment se débarrasser définitivement des nuisibles que l'on héberge chez soi involontairement » qui était un ouvrage certes très utile, mais pas vraiment flatteur pour l'égo de la matriarche des Weasley.

**o()o()o()o**

Un jour de février, alors qu'elle était au travail, en train d'essayer de convaincre des gamins que la bibliothèque n'était pas un endroit qui convenait pour faire usage de la poudre d'obscurité du Pérou, Callisto reçut un hibou. Le volatile était porteur de très mauvaises nouvelles. Un message très bref, rédigé par un collègue de Charlie lui annonçait que ce dernier venait d'être assez grièvement blessé par un dragon et était en ce moment à Ste Mangouste.

Toute affaire cessante, Callisto se précipita à l'hôpital sorcier. La sorcière d'accueil, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platines et à l'air très indifférent lui expliqua que Charlie était en ce moment au premier étage où des guérisseurs s'occupaient de lui. Au premier étage, l'agitation était à son comble et personne n'eut le temps de s'occuper de la jeune femme. Elle entreprit alors de contacter la famille de Charlie mais ne parvint à joindre personne : le Terrier et la Ferme aux coquillages étaient vides, Mr Weasley était en déplacement sur un site moldu, Percy était introuvable et la cheminée du magasin de farces et attrapes était en dérangement. Callisto s'assit donc dans un coin du couloir, recroquevillée sur elle-même, seule et complément paralysée par l'angoisse. Au bout de 3 heures, alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans une sorte de léthargie désespérée, un guérisseur s'approcha enfin d'elle et se présenta comme Augustus Pye.

-Il est encore inconscient, lui expliqua-t-il, et pour ne pas vous mentir, son état est encore préoccupant. Enfin, vous pouvez aller le voir, je repasserai dans 2 heures.

Charlie était seul dans une petite chambre comportant une minuscule fenêtre. Couché sur son lit, il aurait pu paraître simplement endormi si une dizaine de bandages ne lui entouraient pas la tête et le haut du torse où il avait été brûlé.

Callisto s'assit à son chevet et s'efforça de ne pas fondre en larmes. Ce fut en vain. D'une voix blanche, elle se mit à supplier Charlie de ne pas mourir, de ne pas la laisser seule. Un trop plein d'émotion la saisit soudain et elle avoua à son mari ce qu'elle avait compris depuis plusieurs semaines : elle l'aimait. C'était le cas depuis qu'elle était adolescente. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire plus tôt de peur de briser leur amitié. Elle lui assura qu'elle s'en voulait de sa lâcheté.

-Fais un effort... souffla-t-elle. Maintenant que j'ai enfin pris mon fichu courage à deux mains, j'aimerais bien voir ces beaux yeux bleus quand je t'avoue que je suis folle de toi !

Callisto pensait réellement que son mari était inconscient et l'attitude du jeune homme semblait lui donner raison car Charlie était allongé, les yeux fermés et ne faisait aucun mouvement. Pourtant, le geste que la jeune femme avait fait en lui prenant la main l'avait tiré des limbes du sommeil artificiel dans lequel les guérisseurs l'avaient plongé à son arrivée pour lui éviter de trop souffrir. Il était terriblement faible, avait à peine conscience de son corps et se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement mais son audition marchait parfaitement, et il avait très bien entendu la voix de la femme qu'il aimait lui avouer son amour pour lui. Charlie sentit un sentiment de bien-être immense l'envahir. Se demandant vaguement s'il était mort et si c'était ça le paradis, il replongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Épuisée et à bout de nerfs, Callisto ne tarda pas à l'imiter, sa tête reposant à quelques centimètres du flanc du jeune homme.

Trois heures plus tard, c'est dans cette position que Mrs Weasley, rassurée par le médicomage qui lui avait dit que son fils était tiré d'affaire, trouva sa belle-fille. Charlie était réveillé, il s'était même redressé et caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres. Désireuse de ne pas les déranger dans cet instant d'intimité, Mrs Weasley ressortit aussitôt, le soulagement lui réchauffant le cœur.

Callisto finit par se réveiller et toute la famille Weasley défila au chevet de Charlie qui se remettait exceptionnellement bien selon le guérisseur. En tant que femme du malade, Callisto sollicita avec succès la permission de passer la nuit auprès de son mari. Un jeune guérisseur stagiaire installa dans la chambre un petit lit d'appoint. Alors que la jeune femme s'était sagement couchée depuis quelques minutes, Charlie appela la jeune femme et l'invita à venir prêt de lui en tapotant un espace vide dans son lit. La jeune femme, un peu étonnée, s'allongea à côté de son mari en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas frôler ses brûlures.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas passé loin de la mort aujourd'hui tu sais, lui dit le dresseur de dragons.

-Je sais, oui, répondit Callisto.

-Lorsque j'ai vu que nous avions perdu le contrôle et que j'allais peut-être être tué par cette dragonne, je m'en suis terriblement voulu.

-Voulu? S'étonna la jeune femme. Pourquoi?

-Eh bien j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sans jamais t'avoir dit ce que j'ai eu tant de fois l'occasion de te dire sans en avoir le courage.

Elle le regarda interloquée, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

-Je suis fou amoureux de toi, dit-il dans un souffle. J'étais si en colère contre moi à l'idée que j'allais mourir sans te l'avoir dit! Et puis tout à l'heure, voilà que je me réveille et que j'entends ta voix, qui me dit que toi aussi tu … Il hésita. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

Callisto devient toute rouge.

-Non, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Tu n'as pas rêvé du tout. Je t'aime vraiment, ajouta-t-elle sans oser le regarder, mais je ne pensais pas que toi... Enfin je pensais que tu n'avais accepté ce mariage que par générosité...

Avec précaution, autant pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme que pour ne pas se faire mal à lui-même, Charlie l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Non ce n'est pas du tout par générosité que j'ai accepté ce mariage blanc, expliqua le jeune homme avec douceur. C'était un acte égoïste au contraire. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et si en plus c'était un type qui risquait de te faire du mal, j'aurai préféré le tuer. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi l'été de la Coupe du Monde. Tu n'imagines pas le dilemme que ça était pour moi de rester à une distance raisonnable de toi pendant toutes ces semaines. Je m'étais convaincu que tu étais trop jeune que je serai vraiment un salaud si j'essayais de te séduire. Et puis, voilà que je te revois pendant l'année des Ténèbres. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi, mais l'époque ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas, tu consacrais ta vie à sauver les autres, je me voyais mal m'amener avec mes déclarations d'amour. Et puis, après notre mariage... j'avais si peur de te mettre mal à l'aise! J'espérai que tu finirai un jour par partager mes sentiments et que c'est toi qui te déclarerais... Tu vois, j'ai vraiment manqué de courage... Un vrai lâche... Essaie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir!

La jeune femme se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

-T'en vouloir? Tu rigoles?! Franchement, je serai vraiment mal placée! Je t'aime depuis 8 ans! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi quand tu m'as intégrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air stupéfait de son mari. Mais tu étais tellement inaccessible, le grand et beau capitaine de Quidditch... Je me suis forcée à t'oublier. Mais tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, ça m'a obligée à m'apercevoir que mon vieux béguin d'ado pour toi n'était pas mort. Au contraire, il avait grandit, évolué et s'était transformé en un vrai amour. Mais comment te le dire? Tu avais déjà tellement fait pour moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise et t'obliger à vivre avec une fille folle d'amour pour toi qui te laisse indifférent.

-Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent! Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits depuis 4 ans, Callie! Je t'aime!

Callisto eut un petit sourire ravi.

-C'est réciproque !

Charlie était fou de joie. Il tenait enfin dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait, toute douce, blottie contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme qui lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Elle posa sa petite main sur sa joue. Charlie se laissa envahir par la passion et passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressant son ventre. Elle gémit contre sa bouche. S'enhardissant, il remonta sa main et caressa sa poitrine, merveilleusement douce et ronde sous ses doigts.

-Tu es si douce, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le nez, les yeux et le front.

Elle aussi s'enhardit et passa la main sous le tee-shirt de son mari, caressant le torse musclé qui la faisait tant rêver, juste en dessous des bandages.

Il lui avait complètement enlevé son tee-shirt et elle avait commencé à introduire tout doucement sa main dans son boxer lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte claquer dans le couloir. Tout les deux sursautèrent et s'interrompirent en pouffant de rire.

Charlie l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et murmura :

-On continuera chez nous, Cal, tu ne crois pas?

-Excellente idée! sourit-elle.

Et ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Trois jours plus tard, Callisto se réveilla alors qu'un rayon de soleil caressait la peau de son bras. Elle était complètement nue, dans les bras de dernier, bien réveillé, la regardait en souriant. Il était sorti de l'hôpital et la nuit précédente, il avait démontré qu'il était même plutôt en forme...

-Je me suis réveillé et je n'arrivais pas à croire en mon bonheur, lui dit-il en guise de bonjour.

-N'oublie pas que tu as quand même été brûlé par une dragon furieux ! répliqua-t-elle en effleurant son bandage qu'elle avait un peu oublié la veille au soir.

-Si c'est le prix à payer pour la nuit qu'on vient de passer, je veux bien être brûlé tous les jours! Répondit-il. Ça sera même avec plaisir!

-Tu es dingue! Rit-elle. Pas besoin de passer par la case dragon pour m'impressionner! Tu as d'autres attributs qui peuvent convaincre une femme!

Elle jeta un coup œil vers son entrejambe, taquine.

-Ah... fit-il faussement flatté. D'accord je prends note!

-Je suis toute à toi, Charlie, vraiment.

Le jeune homme redevient sérieux.

-Callisto, je... enfin je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je me suis promis que je serai toujours sincère avec toi à partir de maintenant. Sache que pour moi désormais, il n'y a plus de mariage blanc. Je veux que tu sois vraiment ma femme. Je t'aime et je suis bien dans cette union ! Comment tu vois les choses, toi ?

Elle sourit

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis dingue de toi! C'est super d'être ta femme! Elle rit. Tu es intelligent, facile à vivre, beau gosse,...

Il rit à son tour.

-Non, sérieux, la situation me convient parfaitement comme elle est ! Soutient-elle.

Charlie la serra contre lui.

-Alors plus de divorce programmé dans 5ans? Demanda-t-il

-Nope ! Passons au contrat à durée indéterminée !

Il éclata de rire.

En août, sans l'avoir programmé, Charlie et Callisto mirent en route un bébé. A la même époque, lors d'une de ses traditionnelles balades sur le chemin de Traverse avec Teddy, Callisto fit une drôle de rencontre.

En plein milieu de l'allée centrale, un couple se promenait ou plutôt s'exhibait, jetant de petits coups d'œil qu'ils croyaient discrets aux autres passants pour voir si on les remarquait. Ce n'était nul autre que Yardeley Mulciber, vêtu de sa plus belle robe de sorcier et accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et dont le sourire rayonnant ne parvenait pas à adoucir un visage aux traits masculins. Reconnaissant son ancienne fiancée, Mulciber l'examina de haut en bas avec un sourire condescendant et la salua avec ces mots :

-Regardez qui voilà! Mon ancienne fiancée au sang-mêlé! Ma chère, permettez-moi de vous présenter celle qui a accepté ce que vous avez eu la stupidité de refuser : Celestia Pucey.

Celestia jeta à Callisto un regard de profond dégoût et s'agrippa au bras de Mulciber.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, poursuivit Mulciber, le ministère a effectué un choix beaucoup plus raffiné pour ma nouvelle fiancée. Celestia vous surpasse en bien des points : une éducation parfaite, un physique superbe et une ascendance parfaitement noble depuis quinze générations.

Callisto eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire et parvint à souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur au jeune couple avant de s'en aller.

Grâce à ses amies qui avaient élevé le commérage au rang d'art, Mrs Weasley apprit quelques années plus tard à Callisto que, contre toute attende, Mulciber n'était pas très heureux en ménage. En fait, son épouse s'était avérée être un véritable tyran qui menait l'ex-rafleur par le bout du nez et lui rendait la vie impossible. Au bout de 5 ans, ils divorcèrent et Mulciber finit sa vie en ermite dans un manoir isolé en pleine campagne anglaise.

Au mois de mars de l'année suivante, Callisto donna naissance à un joli petit bébé roux qui fut nommé Ifan Weasley. Ifan était le second prénom de Ianto, un collègue gallois de Charlie qui avec les années était devenu un ami très proche.

.

* * *

_Épilogue, 10 ans plus tard..._

* * *

Le jardin du Terrier avait été investi par toute la famille Weasley pour fêter les 11ans de Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur. En septembre prochain, la fillette et Teddy entreraient à Poudlard.

Callisto assise dans l'herbe au côté de toutes les autres Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Ginny devenue Mrs Potter, contemplait un petit cercle qui s'était formé un peu plus loin. Teddy avait visiblement demandé à son parrain et à Charlie de raconter une de ses histoires favorites : le combat contre le Magyar à Pointes. Les deux beaux-frères étaient debout au milieu de l'assistance et ils narraient, à grand renfort de gestes, l'histoire quelque peu enjolivée.

Charlie surprit le regard de sa femme sur lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Autour d'eux, sept enfants étaient assis et les écoutaient bouche-bée. Il y avait Teddy, Ifan et sa petite sœur Nyx, Victoire, Dominique et Louis, les enfants de Bill, et Freddy, le fils de George et d'Angelina Johnson.

Dumbo, le fidèle compagnon de Charlie et de Callisto depuis bien des années, courrait joyeusement après les gnomes qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté le jardin des Weasley.

Plus loin, le papy gâteau qu'était devenu Arthur Weasley s'amusait avec les deux derniers nés de la famille : James, le fils de Ginny, et Rose, la fille de Ron. Un neuvième petit enfant allait bientôt venir agrandir la famille. En effet, le ventre de Ginny était bien rond et elle était avachie dans l'herbe, alourdie par la chaleur de ce mois de juillet.

Percy était en retard, ce qui étonnait tout le monde, lui qui d'habitude brillait par sa ponctualité. Mrs Weasley en profita pour confier à Callisto son inquiétude vis à vis du jeune homme à qui on ne connaissait pas de petite amie et qui passait son temps à travailler, même le dimanche.

Finalement, le troisième fils des Weasley consentit à se montrer, mais il n'était pas seul, un homme l'accompagnait. Callisto et Charlie échangèrent un regard. Ils se doutaient depuis longtemps que le frère de Charlie était homosexuel. Mrs Weasley accueillit le nouveau venu avec naturel, pensant que c'était un collègue de bureau de son fils. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite combien Percy avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais Callisto et les autres membres de la famille, eux s'en rendirent très bien compte.

Finalement, Percy prit la parole et passa courageusement un bras autour du jeune homme qu'il présenta comme Michael Turner, qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d'un an. Callisto se leva spontanément pour les embrasser et chuchota à l'oreille de Percy un « Il était temps! », auquel il répondit par un sourire embarrassé.

Charlie et Ginny imitèrent aussitôt la jeune femme, suivis de Georges et Bill , puis de Ron, poussé par Hermione. Mrs Weasley resta un long moment bouche bée, mais lorsque Arthur souhaita à Michael la bienvenue dans la famille, elle se leva brutalement et, à la surprise générale, serra ce dernier dans ses bras en sanglotant, rappelant à Callisto un certain retour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, bien des années plus tôt...

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
